The Wrathbringer
The Wrathbringer A mysterious and deadly entity, the Wrathbringer is a...thing with ancient ties to Kirathel and thus Rahzahkea. It's history and backstory are shrouded in mystery, with only two beings in existence currently knowing the full extent of what it is. From what is known, the Wrathbringer is a being of great power, with massive psionic and apocalyptic powers, and a vested interest in the Next Chapter Universe. Or at least, its destruction. History The Wrathbringer first existed as a void of existence within the matter-less universe of TNC's multiverse, with the Nail being the sole other object there. The two forces existed in perfect unison, matter and un-matter, unharmed and unchanging. However, the Realm Creators used the matter-less universe to create their original Sixteen Realms, with the Wrathbringer and Nail imprisoned beneath the main realities. Sometime after the arrival of the Apprentices, the Nail saw fight to leave the void, and pierced into an alternate Okoto, simultaneously impaling and fusing with each version of Torok across the multiverse. However, this leaving caused the Wrathbringer to develop a crude sentience, and become aware of itself. It attempted to find it's lost brethren, and it reached out blindly, splintering untold realities in its search. Unaware that the Nail had ceased to be, implanting its power inside Torok, the Wrathbringer poisoned an Apprentice, destroying the other's world in a bid to find its own "host". At some point later, the Wrathbringer reached through a multiversal transport system, called the Tower, into the Next Chapterverse. The Suva Battle During the battle at Petram's Suva, Toa Rahzahkea opened a portal to an alternate, dead world in an attempt to destroy the Hunter and Hanah with energy from a supernova supposedly happening there. A Toa, Avoria, fell into the portal, leading 'Kea and Toa Petram to attempt to find her. After failing, they fled out the portal, a blast of odd, plasma-like fire pursuing them. A fraction of said fire emerged from the portal a moment later, falling towards the ground. Necrosis, having recently arrived with his underlings, Onisani the Hunter and Nuisama the Kanohi Monkey, attempted to manipulate the fire. However, on doing so, he was granted a brief and horrifying vision of something (presumably destroying the world), and was, along with Onisani, incinerated and destroyed by the fire, with Nuisama barely escaping. Avoria, still trapped in the portal, was approached by a shaded, dark figure, presumably the Wrathbringer or an ally of it. Despite her horror, the Toa managed to escape using an artifact she had collected, the Iden. The Toa vanished into another universe, the figure watching, but not trying to stop her... New Dynasty Around this time, the entity Cloak was compelled to visit the Tower by the Wrathbringer, and met with one of its servants, a silver, "holy" being calling itself Zeliak (secretly a disguised Selarial). Zeliak was able, with little effort, to convince Cloak to ally with them, giving him an Oblivion Scepter as a "gift". The two briefly discussed plans to overthrow the Toa, with Cloak leaving after a while... The Tower Sometime after Cloak's departure, the Wrathbringer dispatched Kairus, one of its stronger servants, to bring Rahzahkea to it. Kairus instead captured Sylah, forcing Shadus to attack 'Kea and then stealing away all three, destroying a huge building as a show of force. The three were brought to its tower, where the entity split Sylah's mind and body, sending her mind to a gray void, along with Rahzahkea and a portion of Kirathel's original body (the sole parts remaining from her shattering). Personality and Traits Due to its eldritch state, the Wrathbringer did not exhibit much of a personality, instead being more akin to something like Azathoth; a near-mindless, almighty being, with the ability to casual destroy massive swaths of existence. However, unlike Azathoth, it did possess enough of a "mind" to loath and enjoy the destruction of life and any being not under its control. Powers And Abilities The Wrathbringer entity, due to its short appearance so far, has only demonstrated a few abilities, leaving its true power unknown... - Voidfire Manipulation: The Wrathbringer demonstrated the ability to manifest otherworldly flames, which could burn hotter than plasma. However, the fire it created burned cold instead of hot, and was powerful enough to defeat Necrosis, a being of godlike power. This power was in fact tied into the energy it possessed, and was a manifestation of it similar to plasma. - Avatar Manifestation: The Wrathbringer could create avatars on other worlds (though it had to send them through a portal to get them there), which took the appearance of dark silhouettes, with flaming eyes and an aura of fire. - Psionic Manipulation: The Wrathbringer's avatars could create visions and illusions, apparently terrible enough to horrify even beings such as Necrosis. - Destructive Aura: The Wrathbringer or its avatars could manifest protective aura-fields of energy around themselves, which were capable of destroying nearby objects, as well as levitating the user of the field. - Host Bestowal: The Wrathbringer could grant immense power to beings called Hosts, who would share a portion of their sentience, their existence, with it in return. Effectively serving as sub-brains, the Wrathbringer's consciousness was weakened upon the death of each Host. - Reality Annhilation: While incapable of warping reality in any creative sense, the Wrathbringer could use the energies it was imbued in to cancel out or destroy matter or energy, and was able to negate reality warping this way. - "Creation": While incapable of reality warping like many other beings in The Next Chapter's multiverse, the Wrathbringer could use alter pre-existing matter it had tainted with its sigils. This was seen in the creation of the Lord of Hosts, a silver puppet formed when the Wrathbringer forcibly fused Kiyara and Kirathel together into one shell it could possess. Trivia TBA - The Wrathbringer's previous name was the Composite, which both disguised its true name and referenced its status as a being made up of several other. - Like the other characters made by Darthvega98, this entity is recycled from an unmade story, (Chronicles of Axia Magna), they planned on producing. In it, the Wrathbringers were an army of all-hating demons, who existed alongside the Great Beings, and were imprisoned in a moon-sized alternate dimension. - A second outdated idea was the Wrathbringer being a monstrously mutated version of the Red Star, which would teleport increasingly powerful beings onto Spherus Magna until destroyed by the heroes. - The Wrathbringer's official art was made using the Silk Interactive Artwork Generator. - The Wrathbringer's avatars (those that speak anyway) often refer to themselves in incorrect grammar, switching between the words "we", and "I". This refers to the creatures' status as a many-in-one, or compound entity. - The Wrathbringer's final (i mean it this time) form will be added when it appears. - The Wrathbringer is similar to the Shana Rei, eldritch beings from Kevin Anderson's Saga of Shadow book series. Both are eldritch things from the dawn of creation, with tenuous matter control (the Shana Rei are phsyically hurt if they create things from nothing, and the Wrathbringer cannot create matter, only shape that which is there), both are portrayed as massive storms, of fire and dark respectively, and both are wounded by life and want to destroy it. Additionally, both are betrayed by things they would think an ally. Gallery Velika.png| Velika's spirit, sustained by Wrath energy, after his death at Solorok's hands. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter